


Korra: character information

by AnimeDudeWithKingdomHeartsOsession



Series: Korra: alternate story [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDudeWithKingdomHeartsOsession/pseuds/AnimeDudeWithKingdomHeartsOsession
Summary: just the information for the main original characters
Series: Korra: alternate story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599046





	1. Lea

Biographical information  
Nationality: Republic City, United Republic

Ethnicity: Fire Nation; Earth Kingdom; Northern Water Tribe; Brittania(original place)

Age:  
27 in Book One: Air  
28 in Books Two and Three  
31 in Book Four: Balance

Born: 143 AG  
Physical description  
Gender: Male

Height: About 7'9" or 2.41 m

Eye color: green 

Hair color: red dyed

Personal information

Family   
Haru(grandpa)† Rose Lily(grandma)† Cloud(father)† Riku(mother)† Kairi(younger sister) Ventus(younger brother) Sora(younger brother)

Love Interests: wait to see

Allies  
Bolin, Korra, Pabu, Asami Sato, Naga, Tenzin, Lin Beifong, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Rohan, Tarrlok, Gommu, Iroh, Shady Shin, Tonraq, Varrick, Suyin Beifong, Kai, Wu, more ...

Enemies  
Hiroshi Sato, Amon, Equalists, Unalaq, Dai Li, Red Lotus, military of the Earth Empire, more ...

Weapon of choice: Fire, lightning

Fighting styles: Firebending, lightning generation

Chronological and political information  
Profession: stay at home brother

First Appearance: "Welcome to Republic City"


	2. Kairi

Biographical information  
Nationality: Republic City, United Republic

Ethnicity: Fire Nation; Earth Kingdom; Northern Water Tribe; Brittania(original place)

Age:  
20 in Book One: Air  
21 in Books Two and Three  
24 in Book Four: Balance

Born: 150 AG  
Physical description  
Gender: Female

Height: About 7'3" or 2.21 m

Eye color: little blue

Hair color: brown

Personal information

Family  
Haru(grandpa)† Rose Lily(grandma)† Cloud(father)† Riku(mother)† Lea(older brother) Ventus(younger brother) Sora(younger brother)

Love Interests: wait to see

Allies  
Bolin, Korra, Pabu, Asami Sato, Naga, Tenzin, Lin Beifong, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Rohan, Tarrlok, Gommu, Iroh, Shady Shin, Tonraq, Varrick, Suyin Beifong, Kai, Wu, more ...

Enemies  
Hiroshi Sato, Amon, Equalists, Unalaq, Dai Li, Red Lotus, military of the Earth Empire, more ...

Weapon of choice: earth, metal

Fighting styles: Earthbending, Metalbending

Chronological and political information  
Profession: police officer

First Appearance: "Welcome to Republic City"


	3. Ventus

Biographical information  
Nationality: Republic City, United Republic

Ethnicity: Fire Nation; Earth Kingdom; Northern Water Tribe; Brittania(original place)

Age:  
18 in Book One: Air  
19 in Books Two and Three  
22 in Book Four: Balance

Born: 152 AG  
Physical description  
Gender: Male

Height: About 6'5" or 1.95 m

Eye color: light blue

Hair color: blonde

Personal information

Family  
Haru(grandpa)† Rose Lily(grandma)† Cloud(father)† Riku(mother)† Lea(older brother) Kairi(older sister) Sora(younger brother)

Love Interests: Mako(crush)

Allies  
Bolin, Korra, Pabu, Asami Sato, Naga, Tenzin, Lin Beifong, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Rohan, Tarrlok, Gommu, Iroh, Shady Shin, Tonraq, Varrick, Suyin Beifong, Kai, Wu, more ...

Enemies  
Hiroshi Sato, Amon, Equalists, Unalaq, Dai Li, Red Lotus, military of the Earth Empire, more ...

Weapon of choice: swords, chi-blocking

Fighting styles: close combat

Chronological and political information  
Profession: works at the pro-bending arena

First Appearance: "Welcome to Republic City"


	4. Sora

Biographical information  
Nationality: Republic City, United Republic

Ethnicity: Fire Nation; Earth Kingdom; Northern Water Tribe; Brittania(original place)

Age:  
10 in Book One: Air  
11 in Books Two and Three  
14 in Book Four: Balance

Born: 152 AG  
Physical description  
Gender: Male

Height: About 6'5" or 1.95 m

Eye color: ocean blue

Hair color: silver

Personal information

Family  
Haru(grandpa)† Rose Lily(grandma)† Cloud(father)† Riku(mother)† Lea(older brother) Kairi(older sister) Ventus(older brother)

Love Interests: wait to see

Allies  
Bolin, Korra, Pabu, Asami Sato, Naga, Tenzin, Lin Beifong, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Rohan, Tarrlok, Iroh, Tonraq, Kai, Wu, more ...

Enemies  
Hiroshi Sato, Amon, Equalists, Unalaq, military of the Earth Empire, more ...

Weapon of choice: water

Fighting styles: waterbending

Chronological and political information  
Profession: water bending student

First Appearance: "Welcome to Republic City"


	5. Kuruk

Biographical information  
Nationality: Republic City, United Republic

Ethnicity: Northern Water Tribe

Age:  
83 in Book One: Air  
84 in Books Two and Three

Born: 152 AG  
Physical description  
Gender: Male

Height: About 6'5" or 1.95 m

Eye color: blue

Hair color: dark brown

Personal information

Family  
Pakku(father)† Kuzon(husband) Umi(son) Armin(son-in-law) Pakku(grandson) Kailani and Kalani(granddaughters) unborn grandchild

Love Interests: Kuzon(husband)

Allies  
Bolin, Korra, Pabu, Asami Sato, Naga, Tenzin, Lin Beifong, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Rohan, Tarrlok, Iroh, Tonraq, Kai, Wu, more ...

Enemies  
Hiroshi Sato, Amon, Equalists, Unalaq, Tarrlok, military of the Earth Empire, more ...

Weapon of choice: water

Fighting styles: waterbending

Chronological and political information  
Profession: water bending teacher

First Appearance: "A Leaf in the Wind"


	6. Kuzon

Biographical information  
Nationality: Republic City, United Republic

Ethnicity: Fire Nation

Age:  
85 in Book One: Air  
86 in Books Two and Three

Physical description  
Gender: Male

Eye color: amber

Hair color: brown

Personal information

Family  
Romeo Comet(father)† Juliet Comet(mother)† Nidni(younger brother)† Aziz(younger sister)† Kuruk(husband) Umi(son) Armin(son-in-law) Pakku(grandson) Kailani and Kalani(granddaughters) unborn grandchild

Love Interests: Kuurk(husband)

Allies  
Bolin, Korra, Pabu, Asami Sato, Naga, Tenzin, Lin Beifong, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Rohan, Tarrlok, Iroh, Tonraq, Kai, Wu, more ...

Enemies  
Hiroshi Sato, Amon, Equalists, Unalaq, Tarrlok, military of the Earth Empire, more ...

Chronological and political information  
Profession: water bending teacher

First Appearance: "The Voice in The Night"


	7. Nuk-Tuk

Biographical information  
Nationality: Republic City, United Republic

Ethnicity: a water tribe

Age:  
16 in Book One: Air  
17 in Books Two and Three  
20 in Book 4

Physical description  
Gender: Male

Eye color: dark brown

Hair color: brown

Personal information

Family  
Gommu(adopted father)

Love Interests: wait to see

Allies  
Bolin, Korra, Pabu, Asami Sato, Naga, Tenzin, Lin Beifong, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Rohan, Tarrlok, Iroh, Tonraq, Kai, Wu, more ...

Enemies  
Hiroshi Sato, Amon, Equalists, Unalaq, Tarrlok, military of the Earth Empire, more ...

weapon of choice: water, ice (others later on)

Fighting Styles: Waterbending

First Appearance: "Welcome to Republic City"


	8. note

hopefully the first episode/chapter will be up by tomorrow

a special thanks to LostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut for letting me upload their version of what could've happened for Legend of Korra, go check out their aaccount.


End file.
